Colección Drabbles SasuSaku
by itzelhyuga
Summary: Colección de Drabbles Sasusaku con algo de Naruhina y…BoruSara. Post Boruto Naruto The movie. Disfrutenlo. Bueno, me perdí bastante tiempo, lamento haber actualizado después de tanto, se quemó mi PC y bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo, espero les guste el Drabble 4!
1. Chapter 1

Colección de Drabbles Sasusaku, Naruhina y…BoruSara. Post Boruto Naruto The movie. Disfrutenlo

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **1\. Yendo a misiones**

Sarada ya era una chunnin, habiendo aprobado el examen con excelencia. Ella y Boruto estaban en el mismo equipo con un chico de otra aldea que se llamaba Mitsuki. Sakura veía como su pequeña niña ya no era tan pequeña, y Sasuke seguía estando ausente.

Fue un día de esos que Sarada mencionó que tendría una misión de rango B por unas 4 semanas, en el que Sasuke llegó, esta vez para quedarse permanentemente. Ya había descubierto lo del ejército de Kaguya y había participado en la batalla final con un montón de ninjas elite de todas las aldeas. Todo había terminado, para bien.

Sasuke abrió la puerta, vio a su familia cenando y dijo- Okaeri-.

Sakura se levantó y se lanzó hacia su esposo- Sasuke kun bienvenido! ¿Cuánto te quedaras esta vez?-.

Sasuke le dirigió a su esposa una mirada triunfal y dijo- Para siempre, ya acabó todo peligro-. Sakura empezó a besarlo intensamente mientras Sarada los miraba algo incrédula. Todavía era difícil asimilar que sus padres se dieran ese tipo de cariño.

-Sarada, ¿Oíste? ¡Papa ya terminó la misión! Se quedará con nosotros como querías-. Sakura tenía una mirada llena de alegría.

-Hn, Sarada, ahora podré entrenarte apropiadamente, espero que mañana estés lista para la primera sesión de entrenamiento-. Dijo Sasuke, con algo de felicidad, pero esa felicidad desaparecería rápidamente.

-Otousan… Mañana parto a una misión de rango B. Serán 4 semanas lejos de casa-. Sarada se mostraba algo indiferente al decir estas palabras.

-Hn, ya veo-Dijo Sasuke, un tanto frustrado, pero con una mirada indiferente.

-Bueno, podrán entrenar juntos cuando Sarada vuelva, ¿verdad cariño?-. Agregó Sakura mirando a su hija.

-Claro, cuando vuelva entrenaremos, ya debo ir a dormir, Oyasumi Mamá, Papá, mañana salgo temprano.

-Buenas noches hija-. Dijo Sakura algo preocupada-. Sasuke kun, debes estar hambriento, te serviré el guiso con tomates de hoy -.

-Hn-. Dijo Sasuke un tanto desanimado.- Descansa, Sarada-. Dicho esto la pequeña Uchiha se fue a su habitación y Sasuke se sentó en la mesa.

En unos minutos más, Sakura llegó con el guiso prometido, a Sasuke le gustaba como cocinaba su esposa, eso lo animó un poco, sin embargo, seguía pensando en cómo había crecido Sarada y todo lo que él se había perdido. -Anata, lo importante es que ya estás aquí para ella. Ella te quiere mucho, a veces hablamos de ti y recuerda como nos protegiste de Shin. Dice que eres increíble. No estés triste-. Sakura tenía una sonrisa algo triste, ella tampoco quería que su hija se fuera a una misión tan larga.

-No estoy triste, Sakura, tú no te preocupes, nuestra hija es tan fuerte como tú y tiene los poderes del Sharingan, volverá bien-. Sasuke agarró la mano de su esposa y besó el dorso de esta. Sakura miró tiernamente a su esposo y dijo- Que bueno que hayas llegado Sasuke, habría estado demasiado preocupada sabiendo que ambos estaban lejos de casa-.

-Hn, no te preocupes Sakura. Estoy aquí-. Después de terminar de cenar, la pareja Uchiha se dispuso a ir a su habitación. Sakura empezó a sonreír a Sasuke con una mirada traviesa. Sasuke sonrió, y la tomó de la mano dirigiéndola a la cama matrimonial.

*Bueno, en cuatro semanas podríamos darle un hermanito a Sarada*


	2. 2 ¡Ni te atrevas!

Colección de Drabbles Sasusaku, Naruhina y…BoruSara. Post Boruto Naruto The movie. Disfrútenlo

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2\. ¡Ni te atrevas!**

 **-** Así que Sasuke-sensei se quedará ¿eh, Sarada? ¿Cuándo llegó? ¿Puedo verlo?-Boruto estaba en la puerta de la casa de los Uchiha recogiendo a su compañera de equipo para una misión. Era algo que Boruto no haría en una situación normal. Sarada estaba molesta al ver al impertinente rubio ahí solo para ver a su padre.

-No es algo que te concierna, baka. Vámonos antes de que Konohamaru-sensei se moleste. Además, Mitsuki debe…-. Sarada fue interrumpida por el grito del Uzumaki menor.

-¡SASUKE SENSEI!Soy yo, Boruto!¡ Oiiii salga! –. En ese momento Sarada le tapó la boca al rubio y dijo- Ni te atrevas a despertar a mis padres, es muy temprano. Además, quisiera irme rápidamente de aquí. Es nuestra primera misión importante, hay cosas más urgentes que tu sentimentalismo con Otou-san-.

Sarada lo miraba enojada, algo sonrojada, por la cercanía que tenía en ese momento con Boruto. Se separó inmediatamente, intentando disimular su sonrojo y miró hacia la ventana de la habitación de sus padres. Más bien no se habían despertado. Sarada suspiró con algo de tranquilidad pero el joven Uzumaki había notado su sonrojo.

-Eh, Sarada-. Boruto tenía una mirada algo zorruna. El chico de 14 años se acercó a la cara de Sarada, sabía cómo molestarla -. ¿Por qué tus mejillas están rojas? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿O será, que… te sonrojaste por mi?-. Boruto se acercaba más a la cara de la joven Uchiha.

Boruto sabía que ella se veía bonita cuando ponía esa cara de enojo, por eso le encantaba este tipo de acercamientos. Boruto no se daba cuenta de lo que él sentía por Sarada, era igualmente lento que su padre en cuanto al romance.

-B…baka, para nada…-Dijo Sarada, sin alejar su rostro. A diferencia del chico Uzumaki, Sarada sí sabía que sentía cuando ese tonto rubio se acercaba, cuando él quedaba herido, cuando él triunfaba en alguna misión. Sarada se parecía más a Sakura en ese aspecto, siempre reconoció que el chico que le gustaba era… Boruto Uzumaki. Afortunadamente, la forma de expresar sentimientos, se parecía a la de su padre.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a desviar la mirada. Para Boruto esto era como un reto. Para Sarada, era una duda que crecía en ella, ¿Sería que la iba a besar? La pequeña Uchiha empezó a cerrar sus ojos, pero en menos de un segundo, la chica escuchó una voz fría y amenazante detrás del chico.

-Boruto, ¡Ni te atrevas!-Dijo Sasuke con una mirada asesina mientras agarraba al chico del cuello de su chaqueta.

-Sasuke sensei, ¿pero qué? ¡Era un concurso de miradas, estaba por ganar tebassa!

Sakura se dio una palmada en la frente. *Baka tú, baka yo* -Sí Otou-san, ya nos íbamos, Mitsuki y Konohamaru ya nos deben estar esperando, bájalo ¿sí?

-Hn- Dijo Sasuke y bajó al chico, mirándolo amenazadoramente. Boruto no entendía, solo seguía renegando porque no pudo ganar el juego.

Cuando los chicos se despidieron de Sasuke, Boruto se adelantó y el pelinegro agarró a su hija por un brazo. –Un metro o más lejos de él, o iré con mi Susanoo-.

-Otousan, mejor te pones al día con mamá. Nos vemos en 4 semanas-. Sarada se fue alcanzando a su compañero. Sasuke se quedó estupefacto, su hija no le tenía respeto. Sintió una mano en su hombro, miró hacia atrás para ver a una Sakura muy molesta.

-Sasuke-kun, ¡Ni te atrevas a interferir en el único amor de mi pequeña Sarada, Shanarooo!

Sasuke tenía una mirada de temor…*Así que a esto se refería Sarada con ponerse al día con Sakura*


	3. 3 A solas

Colección de Drabbles Sasusaku, Naruhina y…BoruSara. Post Boruto Naruto The movie. Disfrútenlo

Tal vez este sea más un one-shot que un drabble, será algo largo. Pero se me ocurrió y no pude evitar querer escribirlo.

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **3\. A solas (SS Y NH)**

 **Sasuke POV**

El pelinegro leía un pergamino que había dejado en su casa, mientras su esposa estaba en la cocina sirviendo el té. Era una tarde de domingo, ella había pedido permiso en el hospital que manejaba para quedarse con Sasuke ese día. Sarada, ya había ido a su misión con Boruto y Mitsuki. A Sasuke le gustaba a ese ambiente de paz que reinaba en su casa, acababa de llegar anoche, pero se sentía como si nunca se hubiera marchado en primer lugar. Levantó su cabeza para mirar a Sakura, ella se veía muy calmada, se la notaba feliz. Sasuke sonrió un poco de lado y luego sus ojos se encontraron con al silueta de la pelirrosa, ella se había dado la vuelta y en vez de ver su cara, Sasuke solo veía esa espalda que mostraba la hermosa mujer en la que ella se había convertido. Sasuke se paró repentinamente y silenciosamente se acercó a la cocina.

 **Naruto POV**

¡Por fin! Un domingo sin Boruto, sin nadie que le estuviera diciendo lo mal padre que era. No era que el Hokage no amara a su hijo, solo que le hacía falta esa paz que estaba viviendo ahora. Estaba en su casa, durmiendo en el sofá, Hinata había ido a la casa de su padre a llevar a Himawari a su sesión de entrenamiento con Hanabi, luego volvería. Ese silencio, realmente era música para los oídos de Naruto. Se escuchó abrir la puerta, Naruto levanto la cabeza y vio a su esposa volver sin su hija.

-Naruto kun, Tadaima. Himawari-chan quiere quedarse con padre esta noche, ¡ama mucho a su abuelo!-. Dijo una Hinata sonriente.

Naruto miró a su mujer de pies a cabeza, sin duda era hermosa. Ese cabello corto, esos ojos perlados… y esa figura.

-Hm… así que, estaremos sólos ¿eh?, Hinata-. Dijo el séptimo con una mirada sugerente, depredadora.

 **Sakura POV**

Sakura había terminado de servir el té verde que tanto le gustaba a su esposo. Evitó las cosas dulces para la hora del té, aunque eran su costumbre. Se agachó para sacar la vajilla cuando sintió un peso sobre ella y vio una mano en el mesón. Sasuke la tenía acorralada. Ella no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se llenaran de rubor. Se dio la vuelta. Su esposo estaba sonriendo.

-S…Sasuke-kun ¿Necesitas algo?-. Dijo en tono inocente, aunque coqueteando un poco.

A Sasuke esas actitudes lo volvían loco. Y aunque él no demostrara eso con rasgos faciales, se empezaba a mover automáticamente cuando algo de Sakura le gustaba.

-Hn. Ya que estamos a solas, necesito algo de ti, Sakura.

-¿Y… que podría ser eso?- Dijo Sakura ya más confiada. Sasuke la agarró de la cintura, la atrajo hacia sí y le robó un beso. Era algo más apasionado que dulce. En ese momento la cargó y la kunoichi colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo. Él la llevó al sofá, y Sakura recordó las veces que Sasuke la quería para él en ese mismo lugar.

-Tal vez, Sakura, quisiera recordar viejos tiempos-. Sonrió Sasuke.

 **Hinata POV**

Naruto-kun lo miraba de forma extraña. Claro que Hinata conocía esa mirada, por lo que se puso roja como un tomate. Bajó algo su cabeza y miró a Naruto con inocencia. -¿Q..qué querrías…. Hacer…ahora, Naruto-kun? HInata, aún algo avergonzada, dio unos pasos hacia su esposo. Naruto por su parte, estaba listo para lo que Hinata solía hacer cuando estaban solos… La inocente Hyuga se convertía en una mujer con actitud en la cama.

Hinata se acercó más y más y Naruto se empezaba a ruborizar, siempre con esa mirada de anhelo. Hinata empezó a besarle el cuello, y Naruto levantaba su cabeza para hacer lo mismo. Eso hacía que Hinata cambiara totalmente. Con un movimiento de su mano, empujó a su marido al sofá, donde unas horas antes estaba durmiendo. Ella se puso encima de él y acercó sus labios a los de Naruto juntándolos en un tierno e intenso beso. Las manos de Sakura estaban en el pecho de Naruto, y ella sintió como él acariciaba sus hombros…y lentamente le quitaba el abrigo que llevaba encima.

-Hinata, amo estar a solas contigo-. Dijo el rubio mirándola tiernamente.

-Yo también, Naruto kun.


	4. El recado

Bueno... Despues del Naruto Gaiden no tenía muchas ideas para escribir. Pero se me ocurrió una para los fans SasuSaku que quisieron algo más que una simple despedida de parte de Sasuke. Espero les guste este one shot.

 **Author's Disclaimer.** Yo no soy dueña de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura tenía el plan perfecto para ese día. Veía felizmente como su esposo y su hija se abrazaban mientras se despedían. En ese momento, Sakura le dio su almuerzo a Sasuke pensando

*Esta vez me dara un beso de despedida, lo sé. Con el bento en la mano, solo podrá despedirse de mí con un beso*

Sakura miró a su esposo tiernamente y esperó...

*Sabía que harías algo como esto, pero no te dejaré ganar esta vez, Sakura* Pensó Sasuke mirando a los bellos ojos esmeraldas que eran su debilidad.

Sasuke se quedó mirándola y... De repente, se dió la vuelta y dijo- Bueno, nos vemos cuando vuelva, adiós.-

*Me vas a dejar esperando, Sasuke* pensó una desanimada Sakura al ver como su esposo se alejaba.

Sarada, por su parte, se encontraba demasiado feliz, y es que ella sabía por qué su padre había hecho ese gesto y, además, había visto el rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro, cosa que Sakura no pudo observar con la cabeza baja.

-¡Mamá, despídete bien de papá, no lo veremos en un buen tiempo!-. Sarada dijo animadamente a su madre y Sakura no podía pelear contra ese argumento. Es por esa razón que la pelirosa, aún con la mirada baja, levantó el brazo despidiéndose mientras el ninja pelinegro se alejaba.

\- Bueno mamá, ¿Quieres que te ayude a realizar las compras para la cena?-.

\- Eh?... Ah, sí, la cena, gracias Sarada-. Sakura seguía desanimada por la fría despedida que le había dado su esposo. Fueron a hacer el mercado y Sarada vio como su madre andaba muy distraída.

*Mmm bueno no esperaba otra cosa de Sasuke-kun* Pensaba la pelirosa resignándose.

Sarada estaba silenciosa pero con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sakura pensó que debía estar feliz, ya que por fin su hija había conocido a su padre y habían aclarado todas sus dudas.

* No puedo arruinar este momento, es importante para Sarada* Sakura esbozó una sonrisa distraída al terminar de hacer las compras.

Al entrar a la casa, Sarada miró a su madre... Ella seguía sonriendo algo dedganada. Pero la pequeña Uchiha sabía que hacer.

-Mamá, se que estas algo desanimada por la despedida que te dio papá, pero, yo se que el te ama a pesar de que es un hombre muy frío, tus sentimientos están verdaderamente conectados con él.- Sakura miró incrédula a su hija, la tortilla se había volteado, ahora era ella la que dudaba de Sasuke.

Sarada prosiguió.- Además, papá me dejó un recado para tí, mamá-. Sarada seguía sonriendo y su madre no entendía nada.

 _ **La noche anterior en la casa Uchiha**_

 _La familia Uchiha terminó de cenar y Sakura le pidió a su hija que lavara los platos mientras ella preparaba el baño para su esposo. Sasuke se sentó en la sala algo silencioso. Entonces escuchó como su hija lo llamó._

 _\- Papá, ¿podrías ayudarme a lavar los platos? Así hablamos un poco más._

 _\- Hn-. Respondió el pelinegro sabiendo que era su oportunidad para darle una tarea a su hija._

 _\- Mira, Sarada, antes de que tu mamá vuelva, tengo un favor que pedirte. Se que ella está tramando algo para mañana y no es que no sienta amor por ella, pero, entenderás que tengo una forma de hacer las cosas-._

 _Sarada escuchó atentamente todas las palabras que le dijo su padre mientras en su rostro se esbozaba una gran sonrisa con cada frase que le dedicaba Sasuke a Sakura. Por último, Sasuke agregó.- Y harás algo mientras digas esto, pero, lo que harás lo sabrás mañana-._

 _Sarada no entendía muy bien pero seguía sonriendo ante tal revelación que salió de los labios de su padre. Seguro su mamá estaría feliz._

 _En ese momento Sakura bajó las gradas de la casa y dijo. -Querido, ya está preparado el baño-. Sakura miraba a su esposo timidamente y en Sasuke se podía ver como aparecía un poco de rubor._

 _*Papá, mamá son unos sucios* Pensó Sarada algo asustada y se dirigió a su habitación._

 _..._

Sarada seguía frente a su mamá cuando prosiguió- Mi papá me pidió que te dijera esto-.

Sakura abrió los ojos y escuchó

\- Sakura, sé que tal vez esperarás algo más en nuestra despedida, pero quiero que sepas que,verte después de tanto tiempo solo ha hecho que mi amor por tí crezca, debo admitir que sigues siendo una molestia, la mejor molestia que se ha cruzado en mi vida. Nuestra hija es un hermoso reflejo de ti, de tu personalidad y de tu belleza, muchas gracias por todo, Sakura-.

Sarada se sentía extraña hablando a su mamá de esa manera pero se dio el valor para dar el ultimo gesto de amor de su padre hacia su madre. Colocó los dedos en el diamante de su madré, le sonrió calidamente y le dijo. - El beso tendrá que esperar a la próxima vez-.

Sakura sintió como se le detenía el corazón, mientras empezaban a salir de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas unas lágrimas de felicidad. Solo pudo abrazar a su hija, mientras seguía llorando.

\- Sasuke, baka, shannarooo-

Sarada abrazaba a su madre sin que se le quitara la sonrisa del rostro. Este era el verdadero amor.


	5. Reconquistando a Sakura 1

5to drabble! Algo tarde, estuve escasa de inspiración la verdad xD. Bueno espero lo disfruten.

 **Author's Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Reconquistando a Sakura (Parte 1)**

Ya hacían unas semanas desde que Sasuke volvió de su misión y las cosas en la casa Uchiha empezaban a estabilizarse. Sasuke iba todas las mañanas a administrar los archivos secretos de la aldea, ayudaba a la asignación de misiones de rango ANBU y trabajaba con el cuerpo de inteligencia. Por su parte Sakura trabajaba como siempre en el hospital y llegaba tarde a casa. Por último, Sarada se la pasaba en sus misiones como Chunnin. Ahora se podría decir que eran una típica familia de Konoha y todos estaban bastante felices por eso… excepto cierto pelinegro.

Con las semanas, la noticia de que Sasuke había vuelto a quedarse fue… quedándose corta, por así decirlo. Al principio Sakura se quedaba contemplando a su esposo todo el día, dándole todas las atenciones necesarias y dándole de comer como si de un niño se tratase. Pero, bueno, ya el tiempo pasaba y la Ninja médico tenía que seguir trabajando, ya que ocupaba un puesto muy importante en el Hospital de Konoha y en el centro de rehabilitación. Sasuke lo entendía, y estaba orgulloso de que su esposa tuviera cargos importantes para la aldea. Además, él no era muy afectuoso con ella, y el estar solo era a lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando Sasuke estaba trabajando con los archivos secretos, donde también se encontraba Sai. Ellos nunca habían compartido mucho, en realidad, solo compartieron unas cuantas palabras alguna que otra vez, sin embargo, esta vez la bocaza de Sai salió repentinamente. Sasuke por fin comprendió por qué Naruto decía que Sai solo causaba problemas.

-¿Cómo están las cosas en casa, Sasuke-kun?- Dijo Sai con su típica sonrisa.

-Hm, bien.

-¿Y con Sakura? Leí un libro recientemente, para no hacer enojar a Ino demasiado, y vi que cuando las parejas se distancian mucho tiempo puede haber como una desconexión, que haga que se busquen parejas alternas.

Sasuke se puso tenso, miró con escepticismo al pálido de cabello castaño. Sakura no haría tal cosa, ella lo adoraba.

Sin embargo Sai prosiguió- Y bueno, en estos trece años, según lo que Ino me comentaba, muchos médicos en el hospital y "Pacientes recurrentes" pretendían a Sakura-san. Ella se ha convertido en una mujer muy poderosa e influyente, además que ha crecido y se ve más bonita de lo que se veía cuando la conocí…. ¿Sasuke-kun?- Sai se encontraba solo en la sala de archivos, el pelinegro había desaparecido.

…

-Bien ya puede irse, solo necesita reposo- dijo Sakura a un anciano. El señor salió del consultorio muy agradecido con un yeso en el brazo.

-Siguiente, por favor.- llamó la pelirosa desde el consultorio. El hombre que entró no se trataba de un paciente, sino de un médico de Suna, que había pedido cita para hablar con Sakura de algunos temas de la alianza de médicos ninja de las dos aldeas, la cual se había formado antes de que ella se casara con Sasuke.

-Oh Moeki-san, pasé. Tome asiento.

-Sakura san, los años no pasan en usted, verdad? Le traje estas flores, son típicas de Suna, espero les guste.

-Son hermosas, gracias Moeki-san- Dijo Sakura poniéndolas en el florero al lado de la ventana. -¿Comenzamos a hablar de la alianza?

-No quisiera quitarle tiempo de trabajo, Sakura san, preferiría que lo habláramos más calmadamente durante la cena, si le parece. Yo invito, así que no se preocupe por los gastos.

-Ah, bueno, supongo que una noche fuera de casa no será algo malo, si es para hablar de negocios.

-Muy bien entonces, la espero a las 7 en Atsuki's.

*No puedo pedirle que incluya a mi esposo e hija, si me está invitando eso sería descortés, hablaré con Sasuke al llegar a casa.* Pensó Sakura despidiéndose de su colega.

Sasuke, usando su muralla de invisibilidad con sus habilidades de genjustu, había visto y escuchado todo desde la ventana del consultorio de Sakura. Sai tal vez tenía razón, pero, se trataba de Sakura, ella lo amó y lo esperó toda su vida, aún estaba algo escéptico.

*Seguro lo dejará plantado, Sakura es una mujer casada. Es mi esposa* Pensó el pelinegro al dirigirse a su casa.

A la noche, Sarada estaba preparando la cena, mientras Sasuke se quedaba en su escritorio ordenando algunos manuscritos antiguos que había encontrado en su viaje. La puerta del frente se abrió, y su hija salió a recibir a su madre. Ambas se abrazaron tiernamente y sonreían, como cada noche. Sakura entonces, se dirigió donde su esposo y le dijo- Anata, un colega de Suna quiere tener una cena de negocios conmigo en Atsuki's, iré y llegaré algo tarde esta noche. Se que Sarada y tu estarán bien por esta noche.

Sasuke sintió un revoltijón en el estómago de repente. No cambió el semblante de su cara. Solo dijo un seco- Hm- y al decir esto su esposa subió a alistarse.

*Tal vez ese imbécil tenga razón* Pensó el pelinegro apretando los puños. Se quedó leyendo una media hora más hasta que escuchó a su hija gritar-¡SHANNAROO, mamá, te ves hermosa!

Sasuke, disimuladamente salió a la puerta de su escritorio, y vio a una Sakura con un vestido largo color verde jade. No era algo revelador pero, sin duda Sakura se veía muy elegante, y, debía admitirlo, se veía hermosa. Su esposa miró a su hija y le agradeció el cumplido, luego miró a su esposo y, en vez de preguntar el típico " ¿Cómo me veo, Sasuke kun? De los años e gennin, Sakura solo dijo- Bueno, Sasuke, intentaré llegar temprano. No cenen muy tarde. Nos vemos.

Sarada se despidió efusivamente de su mamá. Sasuke se quedó en la puerta de su escritorio y le dijo- Que te vaya bien- Sarada miró a su padre algo preocupada, no solía decir nada más que sus típicos monosílabos. Pero después de eso solo cenaron y ambos se fueron a su habitación.

Ya eran las doce de la noche, y Sasuke despierto, escuchó como se abria la puerta de su casa. Escuchó a su esposa decir- Gracias, hasta luego Moeki-san-. Después de esto cerró la puerta y subió las gradas.

Sakura abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación, Sasuke pretendía estar dormido. Ella se cambió rápidamente y se acostó al lado de su esposo sin decir nada. Realmente no eran las actitudes propias de la Sakura que ella conocía. La que se preocupaba por el, la que lo seguía, la que era una molestia, la molestia que el necesitaba en su vida. Sasuke se quedó en vela toda la noche, pensando que debería hacer al respecto.


	6. 6: Reconquistando a Sakura 2

Me alegra que les haya gustado la historia de una Sasuke que tiene que reconquistar a su esposa. ¡Veamos cómo lo hará! Estos pensando que esta historia tendrá tres partes.

 **Author's Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Reconquistando a Sakura (Parte 2)**

-Sasuke, te ves terrible hoy, ¿acaso estás enfermo?- Dijo Sakura después de bajar y ver cómo su esposo, el cual no había dormido en toda la noche, se preparaba el desayuno para salir a trabajar. Sarada estaba desayunando algo dulce que ella misma había preparado para su mamá y para ella, olvidando que a su padre no le gustaban las cosas dulces.

-No es nada- Dijo Sasuke, pensando en el vestido jade que tenía puesto su esposa ayer, y pensando en el lujoso restaurante al que la había llevado su colega de Suna. Apretó los puños un poco, algo que Sakura no logró notar, pero su hija sí.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a trabajar, llegaré tarde esta noche, pueden cenar sin mí- Dijo la pelirosa, dando un beso en la frente a su hija y agitando su mano hacia su esposo. Sasuke se quedó mirando esa extraña despedida con una cara seria y se notaban cada vez más las ojeras de su noche en vela. Cuando ya estuvieron solos, Sarada preguntó a su padre.

-¿Soy yo, o estas celoso, papá?- Miró Sarada ocultando una sonrisa con sus manos mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la mesa. Sasuke hizo una mueca de pocos amigos, pero, la persona en la que más confiaba era en su hija, así que le contó lo que Sai le había mencionado y la cita que había tenido su madre ayer, además de las actitudes indiferentes de Sakura.

Sarada escuchó a su padre sin creer lo que veía. Uchiha Sasuke siendo inseguro, era como para reír realmente. Intentó disimular la sonrisa que se quería formar en su rostro y finalmente dijo.-Bueno papá, debo decirte que sí, es verdad que algunas personas pretendieron a mamá en tu ausencia. Personas que querían acompañarla a casa después de su turno en el hospital o que mandaban alguno que otro ramo de flores. Bueno, mamá nunca hizo caso a nada de eso, pero… tenemos que admitirlo, papá, no eres un hombre detallista ni afectuoso. Es normal que mi mamá deje de demostrar cariño y afecto hacia vos.

Sasuke palideció, entonces dijo- Existe el riesgo de que, tu mamá… bueno, ¿tenga interés en algún otro hombre?-Sasuke intentó sonar lo más sereno posible, haciendo que su hija tuviera que contener una risa por el impacto al escuchar esas palabras.

-No lo sé, papá. Después de todo, es una mujer casada, si se enamorara de otra persona te lo diría, eso tenlo por seguro. Pero…-Sarada miró con algo de malicia a su padre- A mamá siempre le han gustado las cosas románticas… y bueno como que no son tu estilo.-

-No le digas nada de esto a tu madre, y te enseño a invocar a Susanoo.- Sasuke estaba demasiado nervioso ya para ese momento.

Sarada sonrió, no podía creer tal cambio en su padre.- De acuerdo, pero no te preocupes papá, sabes que mamá te ama demasiado como para que se desenamore de ti…¿Papá?...-Sarada se hallaba sola en la habitación, es más, estaba sola en la casa. Sasuke había salido volando de la casa sin escuchar la última frase de la pelinegra.

…

Sasuke fue directo a la biblioteca de archivos secretos y fue directo al moreno de piel pálida que estaba dibujando ayudantes de tinta para mover los estantes. El pelinegro agarró a Sai del cuello y lo puso contra la pared. –Dame un libro para conquistar, no preguntes- Sai sonrió con esa típica sonrisa inexpresiva, él ya entendía todo, pero se hizo al que no sabía nada.-Muy bien, muy bien, te los daré. No hay necesidad de violencia, si llego a casa como si me hubiera peleado Ino se enojará demasiado conmigo.

Sasuke envió a uno de sus ayudantes a su casa por uno de sus libros de citas (el mismo que le había dado a Naruto para su primera cita con Hinata) mientras los dos ninjas ordenaban la biblioteca. Cuando llegó el ayudante, Sasuke simplemente no pudo esperar y le arrebató el libro al hombre de tinta, el cual reventó dejando una mancha de tinta en el suelo. Sai, con la misma sonrisa, le dijo- Tu limpiarás esto, o no hay libro- Y le quitó el libro de las manos.

Tras una hora sacando la tinta del piso, Sasuke se levantó y pidió el libro descortésmente. Sai se la dio sin decir nada, siempre con esa sonrisa inexpresiva y perturbadora. Apenas recibió el documento, Sasuke salió de la biblioteca y se fue a buscar un lugar tranquilo donde leer.

…..

" _El hombre debe pagar todo lo que concierne a la cita, debe llevarla a un lugar con clase demostrándole que puede darle los lujos que ella quiera"._

" _Si quiere conquistar a una mujer, deberá llevarle las flores que más le agraden, siempre que sean frescas, aromáticas y muy llamativas"_

" _Los halagos nunca son demasiados para la chica a la que pretende, hágala sentir bella, joven, viva, hágala reír y muéstrele lo hermosa que es su sonrisa"_

" _Si quiere que una mujer no se aleje de su lado, sea comprensivo, ayude a su pareja en lo que pueda, dele alguno que otro detalle como un dulce, o llévela a ver una película que ella quiera, esos detalles la mantendrán encantada"_

Sasuke leía y leía mientras caminabapor las calles de Konoha, no podía darse el lujo de esperar a encontrar un buen lugar para leer. Mientras más leía, más difícil le parecía conquistar a su mujer. Hasta se empezó a preguntar cómo es que Sakura se había casado con él en primer lugar. El no es el tipo de hombre que haría cosas como esa y a Sakura le encantaban ciertamente, los detalles que daba como ejemplo el libro.

En la última parte del libro se ponían ejemplos de cita.

"Modelo de cita 1: Pase a recogerla de su hogar, o trabajo, con un ramo de flores, llévela a cenar a un lugar elegante, haláguela y hágala sentir hermosa"

"Modelo de cita 2: Pídale un día para ir a la playa, lleve algo de comer, una buena bebida y vean el atardecer juntos, camine dándole su mano para que ella se sienta segura a su lado"

"Modelo de cita 3: Invítela a pasear por los alrededores de la ciudad durante la noche, busque un mirador donde se aprecie una de las mejores vistas que pueda. Ahí, en un momento donde ella sienta que todo es mágico, dígale lo especial que ella es para usted."

Sasuke seguía leyendo y leyendo los múltiples modelos de cita….

*Ahora, ¿Qué hago?*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí va la segunda parte, la verdad… no soy buena planeando citas xD, así que si quieren que Sasuke haga algo loco por Sakura, pónganlo en los reviews, la idea que más se repita o con la que me inspire más, será escogida para la última parte de la historia. Gracias por sus reviews y favs.


	7. Reconquistando a Sakura 3 Final

Chicos! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios y mil disculpas por la espera. Este semestre estuvo bastante ajetreado. Bueno, estuve pensando mucho en la continuación de la historia "Reconquistando a Sakura". Los comentarios fueron varios y muy variados, ya pensé en un buen final, espero que les guste.

 **Author's disclaimer:** Yo no soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Naruto, el dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **5\. Reconquistando a Sakura Parte 3 (Final)**

*Ahora… ¿Qué hago?*

Sasuke solo palidecía con cada idea de cita que se presentaba en el libro. Era sabido que él no era la persona más afectuosa del mundo, no le agradaban esos gestos, le parecían bastante innecesarios. El pelinegro se sentó en una banca de piedra que estaba cerca y recordó al médico de Suna, llevando flores, llevando a su esposa a un lujoso restaurante. Se acordó lo linda que estaba Sakura y lo mucho que se había arreglado para ese infeliz. Sasuke suspiró calladamente, casi dándose por vencido.

Abrió el libro en una página al azar y encontró una frase interesante, en la sección "Viviendo con su pareja ¿Qué esperar?".

"Para mantener viva la pasión y lograr tener un tiempo para ambos, deben cumplirse primero los deberes en el hogar. Es por esta razón que hacer algunos de los deberes que le correspondían a su pareja de manera inesperada, puede lograr ser un gran detalle que puede llevar a otros gestos de cariño."

Sasuke pensó en los deberes que hacía Sakura en casa, por lo general, ella ordenaba la casa o cocinaba al llegar del hospital, siempre algo pequeño, algo rápido. Todo esto siempre y cuando Sarada estaba muy ocupada para realizar los deberes de la casa.

-Cocinar no puede ser muy difícil- Terminó diciendo el pelinegro- Le ahorraré mucho tiempo- Sasuke se paró y se dirigió a su casa, totalmente decidido a preparar una cena que su esposa no olvidaría.

…

El ninja llegó al complejo Uchiha y encontró una casa vacía. Seguro Sarada había ido a entrenar. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Se quedó pensando unos minutos, su mente maquinaba a mil por hora para ver qué era lo que podría cocinar para Sakura. Bien, serían unos onigiris, tamagoyakis, ensalada y pollo teriyaki. Lo pensó rápidamente, y puso todos los ingredientes en la mesa. Sasuke tenía una mirada muy confiada, sin duda sería una cena especial. Ya podía imaginar la reacción de su esposa cuando viera todo lo que él había preparado.

*-¡Sasuke –kun, eres el mejor! Esta delicioso cariño-*. Sasuke sonrió ante este pensamiento, era algo demasiado fácil, no sabía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes esto.

Pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho, dicen. No existe frase más justa que esta para lo que tuvo que vivir el Legendario Uchiha Sasuke en la cocina de su casa. Tres veces, tres benditas veces tuvo que ir devuelta al mercado a comprar más ingredientes, y reponer la comida para toda la semana. Sasuke seguía con su temple y su mirada fría, mientras veía como la comida quemada se acumulaba en el basurero de la cocina. Un Uchiha nunca se da por vencido, nunca.

Pero todo tiene un límite. Eran ya las seis de la tarde cuando Sarada llegó corriendo a su casa, tras ver el humo negro saliendo de la ventana de la cocina. Se calmó un poco al ver que se trataba de su padre, cocinando, y luego…suspiró resignándose a la locura de su padre. –Papá, ¿Crees que quemar la cocina entera logrará que conquistes a mamá?- Sasuke no cambió su cara, no con su hija, pero en el fondo estaba desesperado.- Cocinaré algo que le guste, eso es todo-.

Sarada no sabía si gritarle o reírse de él. Al final optó por una tercera opción, le ayudaría, de alguna forma tenía que acabar con estos extraños comportamientos.- Bien, pero ya falta poco para que llegue mamá, te recomiendo que vayas con la tía Ino y compres unas rosas blancas y rosas, yo te ayudaré con la comida-

El ego del Uchiha estaba inflándose de indignación al escuchar a su hija enviarle a comprar flores, mientras ella cocinaba. No lo aceptaría- No, Sarada, ve tu a comprar las flores, yo cocinaré- La mirada de su hija se transformó, era parecida a la mirada de Sakura cuando se enojaba- Papá, basta, no sabes cocinar, ve por las flores, yo prepararé la comida y luego te daré la comida. Mamá no comerá aquí en una casa con humo, así que consigue un lugar bonito para estar con ella antes de que ella termine su turno, vienes a recoger las cosas y la recoges del hospital, SHANNARO!-.

Sasuke se quedó sin habla, miró a su alrededor, todo era un desastre, sin embargo su orgullo no dejaría que mostrara totalmente su derrota a su hija, así que diciendo un cortante "Hn" salió de la casa.

Llegó a la tienda de flores de los Yamanaka. Ahí encontró a Ino, la cual estaba con su hijo Inojin. Ino ya estaba al tanto del favor que le pidió Sasuke a Sai, así que quiso calmar y ayudar a su amigo.- Sasuke, te preparé este ramo de flores, son narcisos blancos y siemprevivas, le encantan a Sakura-. Le extendió el ramo al pelinegro y se añadió-. Lamento lo que Sai dijo, mi esposo habla de más, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por Sakura. Sasuke, ella te ama y siempre lo hará, además que te ama como eres, creo que debes saberlo y no pensar mucho en cómo cambiar tus actitudes con ella… ¿Sasuke?...-

-Mamá, se fue sin escuchar una sola palabra- Dijo Inojin el cual estaba leyendo un libro para preparar ramos para ocasiones especiales-. Ino puso una cara de fastidio y dijo- Hombres-.

…

Sarada estaba esperando en la puerta de la casa, ya faltaban solo 5 minutos para que termine el turno de su madre. ¿Dónde estaría su papá? De repente vio una sombra correr hacia la casa con un ramo blanco y lila. El ninja hizo una seña a su hija con la mirada y ella extendió la caja con la cena para que su papá pudiera alcanzarla mientras corría. No había tiempo que perder. Cuando su padre estuvo alejándose en dirección al hospital, Sarada no pudo hacer más que sonreír, mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de la casa.- Determinado a conquistarla, eso me agrada-.

…

Sasuke ya tenía un lugar para llevarla, ella no lo esperaría. Llegó al hospital en el momento indicado, desde lejos vio como la pelirosa se despedía de unos medic-nin y caminaba hacia su casa. La mirada de Sasuke se agudizó, salió su Sharingan, y corrió hacia ella. (En mi opinión algo exagerado, pero estaba en una misión importante al parecer xD).

Una cansada Sakura sintió una ráfaga de viento y el aroma fuerte de los narcisos. Levantó la mirada y ahí estaba Sasuke, a su lado, mirando al piso con una mueca de vergüenza y enojo- Toma, son para ti-. Sakura sonrió ligeramente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sasuke la levantó y se la llevó por los tejados- Iremos a cenar a un lugar, espero te guste, aquí tengo la comida-. Sakura se quedó callada, algo sorprendida, no quería arruinar la sorpresa con alguna pregunta fuera de lugar, así que decidió esperar.

Llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde Sasuke aprendió el chidori, donde Sakura alguna vez le había llevado el almuerzo por ver como él se esmeraba en superar a su hermano. Era un lugar a fueras de la aldea, llena de formaciones rocosas antiguas. Era un hermoso lugar considerando el cielo estrellado bajo el cual se encontraban. El pelinegro depositó a su esposa cuidadosamente en el suelo. La miró seriamente y le dijo- Aquí está la comida, espero te guste, te esfuerzas mucho todos los días, te lo mereces-. El rubor en las mejillas de Sasuke solo hizo que el quisiera ocultar su cara su compañera. Por su parte, Sakura solo podía sonreir, estaba gratamente sorprendida por ese cambio de actitud de parte de su esposo.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun-. Dijo alegremente y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla- Eres muy dulce-. Sasuke se sonrojó y, pensando que era el momento oportuno, agarró suavemente la cara de su esposa y la acercó hacia la suya, sellando sus labios en un beso repentino. Él quiso controlarse, pero no pudo, tomó a Sakura de la cintura, y el beso se intensificó. Sakura colocó sus manos en el cuello de él y empezó a jugar con su cabello. Esto no ayudaría, estuvieron besándose hasta que les falto el aire y el hambre de Sakura se hizo notar con el sonido de su estómago.

-Jeje, lo lamento, no comí nada en todo el día-. Sasuke sonrió, y le sirvió la comida sobre un mantel el cual colocaron en el piso. Ambos comieron en silencio hasta que la curiosidad de Sakura la venció- Cariño, me sorprende que hayas hecho este gesto tan lindo, me pregunto qué te habrá llevado a hacerlo-.

-Bueno, he estado lejos un tiempo y escuché que eso es malo para los matrimonios, además… tú, tienes muchos pretendientes Sakura, como el señor del otro día. Yo, no soy el tipo de esposo que tiene muchos detalles y a ti te gustan esas cosas-. Sasuke miraba a su esposa con seriedad y calma, pero Sakura podía ver que él estaba muy nervioso al decir estas palabras.

-Sasuke, yo te amo- Dijo Sakura abrazando a su esposo, la felicidad se mostraba en sus ojos esmeraldas-. No podría dejar de hacerlo ni aunque el hombre más maravilloso del mundo se acercara a cortejarme; para mí, tú eres perfecto-. La pelirrosa dio un beso profundo a su esposo y este le correspondió de igual manera. El peso y estrés que tuvo Sasuke esos dos días se alivianó de repente con esas palabras.

-Sakura, tú también eres perfecta para mí, te amo. Gracias- Sasuke besó la frente de su esposa y de esa manera ambos se quedaron mirando el cielo estrellado durante unas horas. Ambos sabían, en el fondo, que la vida los había unido de por vida, que desde siempre el otro era para uno su primer y único gran amor.

FIN

…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, fue una historia muy linda y me encantó escribirla, este Sasuke, tiene su lado gracioso. Otra vez disculpen la tardanza y actualizaré las otras historias pronto!


	8. 8 El renacer del Clan Uchiha

Este es un drabble sobre el nacimiento de Sarada. Espero les guste, hare más sobre el año en el que estuvo Sasuke con su familia, justo antes de viajar a buscar rastros del ejército de Kaguya.

 **Author's Disclaimer** : Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Renacer del clan Uchiha**

Para una ninja médico de élite, se esperaría que un parto fuera cosa sencilla, pero está comprobado que el dolor del parto es el peor dolor que se puede sentir en esta tierra, y los gritos de la famosa pelirosa, la doctora Uchiha Sakura, confirmaban esos dichos.

-Sakura, por favor, necesito que te calmes, sabes que de lo contrario no podrá nacer-. Decía una pelirroja intentando sujetar a su amiga de las muñecas- No grites, solo puja, maldita sea-.

-TE RETO A QUE TE PONGAS EN MI LUGAR Y NO GRITES DE DOLOR, Y SE LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER KARIN-. Los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirrosa brillaban con ira y confusión al responder-.

*Ya quisiera yo estar en tu lugar, pero, heme aquí, atendiendo tu parto*Pensó Karin respirando lentamente para controlarse.-Muy bien, muy bien, no diré nada, pero puja!. Ya veo la cabeza!

Al oír estas palabras Sakura intentó sobreponerse al dolor y puso su mayor esfuerzo. De repente, después de todo el dolor que tuvo que soportar la ninja, un llanto le hizo olvidar todo lo que vivió las pasadas horas. Era un llanto fuerte, sano, era el llanto de su niña.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y un pelinegro entró y se acercó a la bebé, la cual estaba en los brazos de Karin. Al principio tuvo algo de miedo al cargarla, pero el temor pasó y con seguridad tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. Silenciosamente, y de forma algo ceremoniosa, se acercó hasta su esposa, y con algo de temor y delicadeza, posó a la pequeña en sus brazos.

Karin sonrió de lado mientras veía a la pareja, sabía que debía darles un poco de privacidad, más teniendo en cuenta que Sasuke no iba a hablar de sus sentimientos delante de ella. –Bueno, está muy sana, es hermosa, Sakura, felicidades. Vuelvo en seguida-.

Sakura solo podía sonreir mientras miraba a su pequeña en sus brazos, todavía llorando un poco, calmándose con cada segundo que pasaba cerca a su mamá.- Es hermosa, ¿Verdad Sasuke –kun?

-Hn, Sarada, Uchiha Sarada-. Sakura levantó su mirada a la de su esposo y con una sonrisa asintió- Sí, la pequeña Uchiha Sarada-.

Sasuke miró a su esposa, y sonrió de lado, era una pequeña sonrisa que solo Sakura podía detectar, conociéndolo ya tantos años. Sasuke dio un poke al frente de su esposa y le dijo- Gracias por todo, Uchiha Sakura-.

Sakura sonreía y con todo el amor que podían expresar sus ojos, ella contemplaba a su hija. Sasuke, por su parte, contemplaba a las dos chicas Uchiha. Ellas eran lo que le había sacado de la oscuridad, ellas, su familia, era lo que el necesitaba para volver a ser feliz.

Era el renacer de su clan, era el renacer de su vida.


End file.
